Huntington's positive
by P.Odd
Summary: FanFic de House MD. Thirteen lidando com sua doença e com seus sentimentos por Cameron. Hadley/Cameron.
1. Chapter 1

Huntington's -- positive

Ela não sabia mais o que sentia. Já sabia desse resultado, sabia que era positivo. Mas confirmar foi pior, ela preferia viver naquela ilusão. Não sabia nem no que pensar. Apagou a luz e saiu da sala. Quase ninguém estava no hospital mais. Ela só tinha que passar na sala e pegar sua bolsa em cima da mesa e ir para casa.

Saiu da sala meio de cabeça baixa e trombou com alguém.

"Desculpa" nem viu quem era. Não queria saber.

"Ahn... tudo bem" Cameron estava de saída quando viu um papel no chão. "Dra. Hadley"

Thirteen olhou pra trás e viu que era Cameron

"Você deixou esse papel cair"

"Pode jogar fora" Thirteen continuou andando. Cameron abriu o papel e viu do que se tratava.

"Huntington's?"

Hadley não acreditava quer teria que lidar com aquilo agora. "Qual a parte de jogar o papel fora você não conseguiu entender?"

Cameron não se ofendeu. Aproximou-se da garota e não teve medo de errar. "Histórico na família?"

"Não é da sua conta" Thirteen continuou andando e deixou Cameron para trás.

"Então vai fingir que está tudo bem?" Cameron teve que falar mais alto, Hadley já estava um pouco distante. E parou. É, ela ia ter que lidar com aquilo agora.

"Está tudo bem, ainda mais se você parar de falar" Thirteen sabia que estava sendo grossa. Mas não ligava, nada importava pra ela naquela hora. Percebeu que Cameron se aproximou e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"Se você quiser conv..." Cameron foi interrompida

"Eu não vou querer. Eu não me importo"

"Não tem como não se importar sabendo que sua mãe morreu disso quando você era nova"

Hadley não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Era tudo que menos precisava.

"Eu li seu histórico."

"Não tinha o direito." Cameron não saiu de perto dela. Sabia que a qualquer momento ela finalmente iria chorar, iria desabar. Cameron abraçou ela com carinho e percebeu que a garota não derramou uma lágrima. Ainda fingia ser forte.

"Hadley..." Cameron não sabia o que fazer.

Thirteen afastou e foi em direção ao elevador. Ainda pôde ouvir Cameron dizer

"Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa" e respondeu

"Eu não vou precisar"

Entrou no elevador e foi ao encontro do carro. Só queria chegar em casa e acender um cigarro.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vômitos, palidez e desidratação" a voz de House parecia um zumbido.

Ninguém falou nada, o clima parecia ruim após a morte de Amber

"Vamos! Alguém?"

Alguém chutou, Thirteen nem ao menos reconheceu a voz "Pode ser bulimia, ou anorexia"

Thirteen levantou e foi até a porta, antes de sair olhou para House e falou "Hipervitaminose D" virou as costas e saiu.

Continuou andando pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro e escutou tudo que menos queria: a voz de Cameron. Não queria lidar com a médica de novo.

"Cameron" Ela realmente não queria aquilo agora.

"Hadley" Cameron não sabia o que dizer "Como está?"

"Ótima"

"Você está muito ocupada com House?"

"Não" Thirteen não queria saber o motivo da pergunta. Virou as costas e continuou andando como sempre faz e ouviu Cameron dizer em tom alto.

"Se puder aparece no pronto socorro. Aquele lugar está lotado e eu preciso de ajuda lá." No fundo Allison sabia que não adiantava ter falado. Thirteen não iria aparecer.

Thirteen entrou no banheiro e jogou uma água no rosto. Estava evitando todos os pensamentos que levariam à sua fraqueza: a doença, Cameron. É, Cameron. Ela tinha que assumir, a garota tinha um jeito que encantava e um rosto bonito. Um carinho extremo que nunca tiveram com ela antes, uma atenção exagerada. Deixa pra lá. Saiu do banheiro e desceu. Era hora de almoçar.

No caminho esbarrou com Chase.

"Ei Thirteen"

"Chase" Não sabia nem porque estava conversando com ele.

"Então... Allison me contou o que aconteceu"

Thirteen nem ficou nervosa. Aquilo não atingiu ela de certa forma

"Se você prec..."

"Todo mundo me fala a mesma coisa" Hadley se exaltou "Mas a verdade é que o que eu preciso é de uma cura e isso ninguém pode me dar, obrigada" quando percebeu estava gritando e metade do hospital estava olhando pra ela. Chase ficou sem reação e sentiu um pouco de culpa. Mais calma, continuou "Não sinta pena de mim. Talvez eu viva mais que você, talvez não. São as normas da natureza."

Perdeu o apetite. Resolvou ir ajudar no pronto socorro.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirteen desceu até o pronto socorro e viu que não estava tão cheio assim.

"Ei, você veio"

"Aparentemente sim" Pela primeira vez estava feliz em ver Cameron "Não tem um horário pro almoço? A gente pode ir comer fora do hospital"

"E de repente você está tão agradável Hadley." Cameron abriu um sorriso. "Tenho, só preciso pegar minhas coisas e já volto"

Thirteen ficou esperando Cameron voltar e viu House chegando

"Como você sabia o diagnóstico certo?"

"Hm. Eu acho que fiz faculdade de medicina ou alguma coisa parecida"

House abriu um sorriso e saiu. Cameron já chegava.

"O que ele queria?" Nem Cameron entendeu o porquê da pergunta.

"Saber como eu acertei o diagnóstico" Thirteen conseguiu abrir um sorriso.

As duas foram caminhando até o restaurante que não era muito longe do hospital.

"Encontrei com seu noivo mais cedo" Alguém tinha que quebrar o silêncio

"Quem?" Cameron estava bastante distraída

"Você tem mais de um noivo?" Thirteen abriu um sorriso e olhou para Cameron que também riu.

"O que ele disse?"

"Que você contou pra ele"

Cameron congelou. "Desc..."

"Tá tudo bem. Não tem problema. É seu noivo afinal de contas" As duas se calaram e seguiram em silêncio até o restaurante.

Quando chegaram, sentaram em uma mesa. Pegaram o cardápio e começaram a olhar.

"Vai comer o que?" Mal terminou de dizer, a garçonete chega e interrompe

"Namorada nova?" Hadley olha pra cima e reconhece a ex.

"Ei April" Thirteen levanta e abraça a garota animada. "April, Cameron"

Cameron não estava entendendo muito bem a situação, mas não se importou. "Prazer" e abriu um sorriso.

"Vão querer o que?"

Fizeram o pedido e quando a garçonete se afastou Thirteen sentiu que devia um explicação.

"Nós namoramos durante um tempo. Pouco tempo."

"Então é verdade?" Cameron não sabia se eram só rumores

"Sim" Thirteen tratava do assunto com muita naturalidade e Cameron não pareceu se importar também. Logo surgiu um silêncio constrangedor. "Espero que não seja problema"

"Não. Não, claro que não" A mais velha parecia um pouco nervosa. "E então como estão as coisas?" Falou rápido para mudar de assunto.

"Normais. Queria te pedir desculpas pela grosseria ontem e hoje. Fui rude com você e você tentou só me ajudar. Peça desculpas ao Chase também, eu meio que gritei com ele."

"Tá tudo bem." Mais uma vez silêncio. Cameron sabia que Thirteen ia começar a falar a qualquer momento.

"É muito difícil. Parece que vou sofrer tudo que sofri quando minha mãe teve a doença e o pior de tudo: ela não está aqui pra me dar suporte"

"Eu estou aqui" Cameron colocou sua mão na mão de Thirteen que estava em cima da mesa. Thirteen olhou nos olhos dela e abriu um sorriso.

"Obrigada." Cameron também sorriu. Por um segundo sentiu paz.


	4. Chapter 4

Na volta ao hospital as garotas conversaram bastante sobre elas mesmas e puderam se conhecer melhor. Quando entraram no local e cada uma foi para o seu lugar Cameron disse

"Ei Hadley, Chase vai sair hoje a noite com os amigos, talvez você possa ir lá pra casa. A gente vê um filme e toma uma cerveja." Cameron estava esperançosa

Thirteen abriu um sorriso e falou "Não sei porque você só me chama de Hadley, mas eu vou sim! No final do expediente a gente se vê."

Thirteen foi para o trabalho e continuou atendendo alguns pacientes. E toda vez que estava sem fazer alguma coisa percebia que pensava em Cameron. O jeito que a garota deu atenção à ela...

"Thirteen" House assustou a médica "Minha sala. Agora"

Thirteen não sabia do que se tratava e pouco se importava.

"Você está demitida"

Hadley assustou "Porque razões?"

"Porque você tem um caso com Allison Cameron"

Thirteen se recusava a ouvir. "E você tirou isso do seu sonho essa noite?"

"Você estará demitida se tiver alguma coisa com ela" House percebeu que definitivamente Thirteen não iria falar nada. "Você não vai destruir um casamento quase casamento por brincadeiras"

"Acabou?" House assustou um pouco com a reação da garota que saiu andando em direção à porta.

Thirteen preferiu esquecer o ocorrido e foi ao encontro da amiga.

"Pronta?" As duas foram até o estacionamento para pegar o carro de Thirteen e ir para a casa da Cameron já que Chase tinha saído com o carro do casal. Passaram-se alguns minutos nas ruas e Cameron não se conteve.

"Você parece tensa."  
"Foi um dia cansativo." Thirteen não gostava quando Allison começava a analisá-la. E não conversaram o resto do caminho.

Chegaram no prédio e Thirteen estacionou o carro na vaga do casal e foram até o apartamento.

"Fique a vontade e não repare a bagunça"

Thirteen riu. "Não ligo pra essas coisas. Minha casa é um lixo."

As duas entraram e organizaram mais ou menos a sala pra que elas pudessem deitar no sofá e verem um filme. Antes disso foram na cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer. Ficaram jogando conversa fora por um tempo enquanto preparavam uma lasanha. Deixaram a comida no forno e foram pra sala ver o tal filme.

Thirteen deitou no sofá e Cameron deitou do lado dela meio apertada. Cameron abraçou Thirteen por trás e assim ficaram por alguns minutos. Até que Cameron começou a fazer carinho na barriga de Thirteen. Ela não sabia o que pretendia com isso mas achou que fosse o momento certo. Aos poucos as carícias foram avançando e Cameron começou a colocar sua mão embaixo da blusa de Thirteen puxando pra cima e respirando perto da sua nuca. Thirteen estava gostando, é claro, mas teve que interromper.

"Cameron..." estava difícil de aguentar as carícias da médica.

"Não fala nada" as respirações foram ficando mais fortes mas as duas ainda não tinham se beijado. Cameron deitou em cima do corpo de Thirteen e ficou beijando seu pescoço levando a garota à loucura.

"Cameron eu te respeito. E respeito Chase." Era difícil para Thirteen falar porque estava louca de vontade de dar continuidade aquilo.

"Chase foi o primeiro a falar para a gente fazer sexo" Thirteen parou e olhou para Cameron

"Que?"

"Ele disse que não tinha coisa mais bonita que a esposa fazer sexo com uma mulher." Thirteen não sabia se ia embora ou se aproveitava daquilo.

"Você tem certez..." antes de terminar Cameron se aproximou do rosto dela e antes dei beijá-la, olhou nos seus olhos.

"Tenho" As duas se beijaram num beijo ardente que misturavam todas as qualidades de um beijo. Envolvia paixão e vontade. Thirteen finalmente cedeu e começou a tirar a roupa da mulher e beijar todo o seu corpo. Quando ambas menos esperavam, estavam na cama sem roupa e sentindo o cheiro de queimado da lasanha.


End file.
